


Trans Atlantic

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, part of an eventual chapter fic, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Finn is searched in an airport and unexpectedly runs into an old classmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stormpilotweek. Prompt: Modern AU / Historical AU.  
> This will eventually have more chapters. I’ll have to work out the details.

“Finn Andor-Rook, please submit your penis for inspection.”

Finn cursed silently as he stepped out of the body scanner. He should have remembered not to wear the STP packer today, convenient as it was for when he needed to use the bathroom without risking missing his flight. It had never been a problem before, so why was it a problem now?

The TSA agent scanning him held out one hand. She was tall and imposing, which Finn hated- he wasn’t usually uncomfortable with his height, but whenever he was around someone over six feet tall, he hated craning his neck to look them in the eyes.

The agent- Phasma, according to her name tag- made an impatient noise. “I don’t have all day, Mr. Andor-Rook. Take that thing out of your trousers or come with me for a pat down.”

Finn stared Phasma down indignantly. “I’m not taking my pants off in public,” he said.

Phasma tutted under her breath. “Then I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way,” she said. “Take your things from the conveyor belt and come with me.”

Under Phasma’s supervision, Finn awkwardly shuffled to the conveyor belt and put on his shoes. He took his backpack and settled it over his shoulders, taking all too much notice of the look Phasma was giving him.

Once Finn had his bag and shoes, Phasma took him by the upper arm and steered him past lines of people waiting to be scanned. Some of them turned to watch, gaping as he passed by. Some took pictures. He blushed angrily, thinking of memes he hadn’t wanted to see.

Phasma stopped in front of a door and swiped a card in front of a card reader. A light on the card reader turned green and the door opened. She nearly pushed Finn into the room.

It was a small room, brightly lit, filled with tables and small contraptions. There were only two other people in the room. One of them was a TSA agent, who was holding one of the small contraptions and waving it along the other’s body.

Phasma directed Finn to stand next to the other man being scanned. While she scanned him, he took a closer look at the other man- he was just about the same height as Finn, with black curly hair and a five o’clock shadow. He looked strangely familiar, although Finn couldn’t for the life of him put a name to the face. He tried to figure out where he might have seen this guy before. Seeing as he was currently experiencing the least sexy pat down of his life, he was glad for the distraction.

“Turn ninety degrees to your left,” Phasma instructed him. He turned left and she moved behind him, continuing the pat down. He was now facing the guy who’d caught his attention.

The stranger noticed Finn’s expression. His eyebrows lifted. “ _Finn?_ ” he asked. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, have we met before?” asked Finn. He’d seen that face before, he just knew it…

“We went to high school together, remember?” The stranger’s face fell. “Oh yeah, I wasn’t out. You probably don’t know my name, then. It’s Poe. Poe Dameron?”

“I remember you!” said Finn. He’d had a classmate once whose last name was Dameron. “Spanish class, right? You were the one who always reminded everyone about my name.”

Poe chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I always thought I was just a big ally or something.”

“Oh man, we have to catch up,” said Finn. “What flight are you on?”

Poe checked his boarding pass. “From here to Seattle, British Airways.”

Finn couldn’t believe it. “I think we’re on the same flight!”

“Okay, we’re done here,” said Phasma from behind Finn, nearly making him jump. He’d almost forgotten that she was there. He just had time to say “see you soon” to Poe before she took him by the upper arm again and led him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn’t clear, Poe and Finn are both trans. They met in a high school Spanish class when Finn was a freshman and Poe a junior. Finn came out and started transitioning over the summer. The next year, they took the next class in the series, again together, and most everyone else in their class had some trouble adjusting to Finn’s new name. Poe, who was still completely closeted at the time, was often the one reminding people.  
> The idea for this fic was actually long in the works before I ever got around to writing it. Like many great things, it started with a dick joke.


End file.
